


How the Time Flies

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are married, F/M, Fluff, Kid fic?, M/M, This is really much in the future, like 20 years?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' daughter brings home her boyfriend to meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the last part of this. There may be little bits to fill in later but for now it's going down as finished. :P If I ever need to write something fluffy, though, this may be what I go back to. :)

Stiles was... freaking out. Derek knew he was freaking out. Derek knew exactly why, and how, and when Stiles was freaking out. And where.

 

Derek leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, finding Stiles busy with a little assembly line leading to a glass dish. The strong scent of espresso and the creamy, sweet mascarpone Stiles had made up filling the room.

 

The wolf smiled fondly at his husband, how he still moved so fluidly, but still exuded and air of frenzy that'd followed him since Derek first saw him stumbling onto his property with Scott. Stiles layered the coffee-soaked biscuits into the bottom of the dish, following it with a layer of the cream mixture before he started dipping more biscuits into the coffee.

 

“It's not that bad, Stiles.” Derek said, and Stiles didn't jump, didn't even twitch, just continued dunking the cookie in the coffee as he sighed.

 

“So says the one who threatened to kill the guy when you first heard about him.”

 

Derek huffed; sure, he did say he was going to tear him to pieces if this Zachary character harmed his little girl in anyway, and that did still stand, but... “She sounds happy, Stiles.” He walked up behind the smaller man, snuffling into his neck for a moment before he tucked his chin onto Stiles' shoulder, walking his hands work efficiently through the assembly. “I think we should at least give him a chance until we meet him.”

 

Stiles just made an irritated sound, but he didn't argue. He turned his head slightly, bumping his glasses against Derek's face, cheek rubbing into the older man's beard. Derek chuckled and pulled one of Stiles' hands up as he finished with the last cookie in the layer, sucking off droplets of espresso and sugar. “Besides, you're making the good stuff for them. I think deep down you're really okay with him.”

 

Stiles huffed again and scooped on the last of the mascarpone. “It's more for Dee.” He smiled softly, smoothing it out with the spatula. “She loved it remember? At least... the mascarpone and cookie part.”

 

Derek nodded, humming. “I'd come home and she'd run out with cream and cookie crumbs all over her face. She always used the excuse of helping you but I'm pretty sure she just wanted to be able to steal bites of everything.”

 

Stiles nodded, giggling a little hysterically, then sighed, dropping the bowl onto the counter before he turned around to Derek. There were tears shimmering in his eyes, but he looked happy. Maybe a little scared, but happy. “She's grown up so much.” He sighed. “One second she was a little rugrat running all around the house and now she's in college, and driving. Fuck, she has a boyfriend!”

 

“Yeah.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his husband's mouth. Stiles relaxed a little bit underneath him, just enough for Derek to feel as he sagged in his arms. He pulled away, just enough to lean there his forehead to Stiles, closing his eyes as he thought over his next words. It wasn't exactly something they'd talked about but... it was certainly something Derek had though about a lot. “We could... maybe talk to Erica again? Ask if she'd be willing to help us again, like she did with Claudia?”

 

Stiles' breath caught, and when Derek opened his eyes, the younger man was staring up at him, part amazed and part overjoyed. “Aren't we a little too old for another kid?”

 

Derek shrugged. “My parents had Cora when they were our age. It's not that bad.”

 

Stiles bit his lip, then jumped as the doorbell rang. Derek hadn't even noticed, but now he could smell the scent of pack nearby, and a stranger that he already sort of felt he knew, going off of Claudia's stories every week when she called. Stiles glanced up to Derek, then smiled. “I'll think about it.” He said in that tone, the same one he'd said when they first discussed children about eighteen years ago. The one that meant he'd already known his answer was going to be yes.

 

Derek grinned, and leaned down to kiss his husband, tugging Stiles up with a hand around his back and another tilting his head up. Soon Stiles arms were curling around his shoulders and he was making soft little gasps into Derek's mouth.

 

“There we go! That should- Oh.”

 

They pulled away and turned toward the doorway to find Claudia, giving them her same silly grin she'd gotten from Stiles, shaking her head as she pulled a duffel bag strap over her head, long curls of brown hair bouncing right back up into place after it. “Really? Not even here for two seconds and you guys are already embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend, shame on you.” She then paused and her grin extended about a mile, her eyes lighting up. “Oh! Papa made my favorite!” She beamed and flung herself at Stiles, pulling him into a bear hug that Stiles always insisted she'd inherited from Derek.

 

Derek laughed at the memory, grinning as Dee moved onto Derek, giggling as he lifted her up in the air like he'd always done when she was little. When he finally let her down she stepped back, letting out a breath as she turned to the boy who had been watching them from the doorway. “Daddy, Papa, this is Zach.” She pulled the boy forward, and he yelped as he was yanked into the light of the kitchen. He looked terrified. Claudia looked back to him, giving him a comforting look for a moment as she squeezed his hand. Then she spoke again, gesturing to Derek and Stiles. “Zach, my parents.”

 

“H-hi.” The boy stuttered, then winced.

 

Derek winced along with him. Maybe the kid was more than a little terrified. He looked just about ready to pass out. “Relax, kid.” He gestured over to the table. “Sit.” He looked over to Claudia as she helped him over. “Is he always like this?”

 

She shrugged. “Nah, he's just nervous.” She smiled softly as she settled down at the table beside the boy. “You two are intimidating. And there's lots of knives in here.” She grinned. “He might've heard a few horror stories from his friends of others parents. Who knew people could be so protective, right?” He pointedly looked at Derek for that, and he rolled his eyes at her. She was definitely Stiles' daughter.

 

After a few minutes, Zachary started loosening up, and Stiles had put them to work, letting them slice berries for the tiramisu as he finished up dinner.

 

The talk through dinner was provided mostly through Stiles and Claudia – as he'd said before, she really was his daughter – as Derek and Zachary sat in silence, except when questioned directly. Derek looked up between the two sitting across from Stiles and himself, glancing down to their joined hands on the table, almost mimicked by Stiles' hand laced with his, dangling between them under the table. He looked back up to Claudia, and she looked happy, relaxed despite how her erratic schedule in college was wearing on her.

 

Claudia looked over from where she was chatting animatedly with Stiles and then smiled at him. He gave her a proud little smile back and nodded to Zach, giving another little, approving smile. Her shoulders fell in relief, and she nodded, grinning as she brought herself back into the conversation. He felt Stiles' hand squeeze his and he squeezed back.

 

Later, after Claudia and Zachary had retreated to her old room, all of them full of dinner and dessert and all the leftovers put away and dishes washed, Derek and Stiles had all their photo albums pulled out onto the bed. They didn't pretend not to cry as they watched their little girl grow up all over again through their pictures. Stiles traced his fingers over one of Derek's favorite pictures in that particular album; Stiles standing in the hospital, after Claudia had been born, smiling down at their baby girl, tears shimmering in his eyes.

 

Stiles smiled, looking up at Derek as he asked. “Do you think it'd be too late to call Erica tonight?”

 

Derek grinned, leaning across a collection of albums to kiss Stiles.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
